<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Vie En Rose by demonic_smol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071962">La Vie En Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonic_smol/pseuds/demonic_smol'>demonic_smol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonic_smol/pseuds/demonic_smol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic based off of the song La Vie En Rose with mild angst and lots of fluff. Criticism is greatly appreciated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi &amp; Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Vie En Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hold me close and hold me fast<br/>
The magic spell you cast</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Itachi smiled contently and looked down at you, sleeping in his arms. Your face was relaxed--emotionless, even--but still beautiful to him. A warm feeling swelled up in his chest as he leaned down, placing a kiss on your forehead. Your sweet scent surrounded him as he tightened his arms around you, sighing as his smile dissappeared. He'd miss this after he died; cuddling you after a prolonged mission, neither of you wanting to be too far from each other. You both completed each other, filling a gaping hole that had hindered everyday life beforehand. The very thought that Itachi would be the one to rip the hole open again was enough to make him whimper.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>This is la vie en rose<br/>
When you kiss me heaven sighs</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Itachi smiled as you kissed him, your giggles filling his chest to the brim with a warm, happy feeling that made him want to hold you forever. "I love you, Itachi," you whispered, tangling your fingers in his long, thick black hair. You touched your forehead to the cold metal plate of his headband, twirling his hair in between your fingers.</p><p>The Uchiha's smile widened as he moved one of your hands to cup your jaw. A blush creeped up in his face as his heart began to pound in his chest. "I love you more," he whispered, laughing quietly when you kissed him again.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>And though I close my eyes<br/>
I see la vie en rose</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Itachi fell into your shared bed, exhausted. His limbs felt like stone, and you rolled over to face him, yawning and looking at him with bleary eyes. "Hn...Itachi," you mumbled, curling up next to him, not caring that he smelled strongly of sweat and earth. He yawned and wrapped his arms around you, closing his eyes. Even in the void behind his dark lids, all he could see was your beautiful face.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>When you press me to your heart<br/>
I'm in a world apart<br/>
A world where roses bloom</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Itachi closed his eyes, the corners of his lips curling up into a small smile as you wrapped your arms around his neck, nuzzling the side of his head sleepily. "Morning, 'tachi," you said, looking over his shoulder at the book he was reading. A smile appeared on your face at the sight of the familiar cover, which had a rose painted on the front. "Enjoying the poetry I got you?"</p><p>The Uchiha purred and pulled you into his lap, pressing a kiss to your forehead. "I enjoy everything you give me, my rose," he murmured, a laugh rumbling in his chest as you pulled him into a kiss by his shirt collar.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>And when you speak<br/>
Angels sing from above</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Itachi lifted his head from his pillow, furrowing his eyebrows together as a song sweeter than honey floated through his open bedroom window. He heaved himself out of bed and onto his bare feet, walking over the cold floorboards to poke his head out of the window. He smiled as he saw you, his precious rose, singing as you watered your flowers. A warm feeling blossomed in his chest like a rose in the sunlight. Every time you spoke, every time you sang, it was like a chorus of angels pouring out of your throat and into the world.</p><p>How had he, Itachi Uchiha, who had killed his clan, end up with you? The universe had no reason to be so kind to him, yet here you were, turning around and grinning at him, causing his heart to beat faster and a blush creeping up in his cheeks.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Everyday words seem<br/>
To turn into love song</p><p>~~~~</p><p>You and Itachi sat in the grass by your flower garden, watching as the sky slowly changed from oranges and yellows to dark blues, white dots scattering themselves across the endless sky. The moon shone down on you both, casting an unearthly glow. You reached for Itachi's hand, giving it a tight squeeze to make sure he was still there and not a hallucination. The cold night breeze blew over you both, causing you to shiver. Itachi sighed and pulled you onto his lap, wrapping his atsuki cloak around you both. He rested his chin atop your head, becoming absorbed in your scent as reality crashed down on him. Tears streamed down his face as he hugged you tighter. "I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered, his voice cracking.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Give your heart and soul to me<br/>
And life will always be la vie en rose</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Itachi's hands trembled as he stroked your soft face for the last time, trying to memorize every last detail. He wasn't sure if he had the strength to do this--the strength to leave you. It was only a matter of time until his disease killed him anyway, and he didn't want you to watch him die. He didn't want your tears to be the last thing he saw. Death by the hands of his little brother was the only option.</p><p>"I love you, my rose," he whispered, pressing a kiss to your forehead. Silent tears streamed down his face as he looked over at the note sitting on the nightstand beside you, swallowing his hurt.</p><p>He kissed you one last time, before leaving to meet his demise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>